This invention relates to apparatus and method for use on pick up trucks and the like as original equipment or to be retrofitted for use on existing trucks for accessing and for extending the truck bed and to secure various objects, i.e., pipe, lumber, ladders, gas cans, etc., as well as for supporting the feet and lower legs of the user for comfort in sitting on a tailgate.
Many efforts have been made to solve the problem of providing convenient access to the bed of pick up trucks and the like. The following U.S. Pat. Nos. are illustrative of the prior art: U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,435,588, 6,422,630, 6,367,858, 6,193,294, 5,658,033. The various constructions illustrated in the patents are relatively expensive and complicated. None provide a simple practical solution to the problem of accessing a tailgate and for sitting thereon as for tailgate parties in such a way as to add to the comfort and well being of the user. Furthermore, none of the prior art patents show the use of a frame like device which serves to extend the bed of the truck and provide ready access to the tailgate by the user.
Various prior art constructions involve downwardly extending framework which is inconvenient for use in accessing the tailgate base or bottom of the frame is above the ground extending across the tailgate serving as a step for accessing the truck bed as well as to effectively extend truck bed for increased capacity and usefulness.
Additional prior art includes a U-shaped tubular frame extending downwardly and slightly rearwardly providing a transverse step above the ground and foldabily carried at free ends on one side of the tailgate. These folding tailgate steps are sold under the trademark Bed-Hopper by J. C. Whitney of JC Whitney Way LaSalle, Ill. 61301.
Accordingly it is an important object of this invention to provide a pivoted frame attached to a vehicle such as a pick up truck for downward pivotal movement against a stop member positioning a step rearwardly above the ground pivotally carried by free ends of frame members at each side of the bed of the truck for accessing the bed of the pick up truck.
An important object of this invention is to provide a simplified method for accessing the bed of a pickup truck to ascend and descend while positioning the feet of a user seated on a tailgate without leaving the legs of the user in a dangling position.
An important object of this invention is to provide an extended bed pickup truck with simplified frame construction which may be lowered to a rear inclined position above the ground to provide a step for accessing the vehicle while enlarging the capacity of the bed of a pickup truck.
A method and apparatus that is inexpensive and of simple construction is operatable to provide a convenient device for accessing a pickup flat bed and for extending the bed includes a pivotal frame connected between upright end frame members on opposite sides of the tailgate. The frame is pivoted at lower ends for downward movement to a position for receiving the foot of the user for stepping onto the bed while accessing and serving as an apparatus useful for extending and accommodating contents on a flatbed. The upright end frame members serve as handles to aid the user in sitting upon a tailgate comfortably with the feet and lower legs extending rearwardly at an angle of about 60xc2x0 to the horizontal.